Vivre, c'est faire de son rêve un souvenir
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: "Je ne peux pas te révéler le futur Dean. C'est à toi de le vivre par toi-même." "Pourquoi ?" "Car tu pourrais le changer." "Et ?" "Et pour rien au monde je ne souhaite que tu effaces cela. C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste maintenant. Des souvenirs." Dean découvre le futur. Castiel lui cache quelque chose. Déroulement alternatif de "The End" (5x04) - DESTIEL


**Hello tout le monde ! :)**

 **Je suis toute nouvelle dans ce fandom et c'est ma première fanfiction publiée ici, car j'ai commencé Supernatural il y a seulement deux mois, je me suis fait un marathon de visionnage des 11 saisons en 27 jours (ma vie sociale en a pris un coup, j'avoue tout) et... me voilà !**

 **Cette fanfiction se situe lors de l'épisode "The End", le 5x04, c'est une version Destiel (donc différente malheureusement !) de l'épisode et je n'ai honnêtement aucune idée de ce que j'ai écrit et où j'allais. J'espère que j'ai respecté les personnages et leur psychologie, et que ce petit OS n'est pas trop catastrophique. Ça fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai pas écrit ou lu en Français !**

 **Attention, scène a contenu sexuel à la fin (woops I did again)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La cabane dans laquelle était retenu Dean Winchester, soudainement téléporte dans le futur, était redevenue silencieuse. Dean (celui de 2014, son double plutôt maléfique du futur) s'était éclipsé le temps d'aller chercher quelque chose, et Dean (de 2009) et Cas étaient donc restés seuls. Les deux hommes venaient de passer les deux dernières minutes à se fixer en chien de faïence, avant que Castiel ne soupire.

"Tu sais, il n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Tu n'as pas toujours été ainsi."

Dean sentit la soudaine envie de lui sourire ironiquement lui tordre les tripes, mais le visage peiné de son ami le retint.

"Sérieusement... Cas, comment aies-je pu devenir un tel connard ? Comment as-tu pu laisser ça arriver ? Comment..."

Il se stoppa, se remémorant soudainement que Sam n'était plus là, et n'avait donc pas pu être la voix de la raison pour lui des années plus tard. Cas eut un faible sourire.

"La perte de Sam, essentiellement. Et puis... Le reste. L'apocalypse. Les difficultés, les responsabilités."

Dean se tut de nouveau. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il aurait voulu crier qu'il n'était pas du genre à perdre son sang froid, à agir de la sorte face à ses amis, mais la vérité était qu'il savait que tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge déguisé. Il avait littéralement perdu l'esprit lorsqu'il avait perdu Sam, vendant son âme à un démon contre une année de son existence. Alors les conséquences de la perte définitive de son petit frère ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Pourtant alors qu'il regardait le visage ravagé par la tristesse et le regret de l'ancien Ange du seigneur devant lui, Dean sentit son cœur se serrer. En près d'un an passé près de Cas, il avait appris à connaître ce dernier et à l'apprécier. Parfois, il se surprenait même à fixer ses grands yeux bleus, ses lèvres fines et à se demander quelles sensations traverseraient son corps s'il se surprenait a les embrasser.

Baissant la tête vers ses mains, croisées sur ses genoux, Dean se racla la gorge.

"Pourquoi... Pourquoi tant de haine à ton égard ? Que s'est-il passé pour que je te regarde ainsi dans 5 ans ? On dirait que toutes les responsabilités du monde pèsent sur mes épaules, et pourtant je semble t'en vouloir de quelque chose."

Le visage de Cas blanchit, certes presque imperceptiblement, mais Dean put tout de même le voir.

"De quelle année viens-tu déjà ?"

"2009"

"2009... Je vois. As-tu déjà décidé que Sam et toi faisiez mieux de vous séparer pour le bien de tous ?"

Le silence lui fit office de réponse.

"L'apocalypse est survenue peu après. Sam... Sam est mort à Détroit peu après. Nous nous sommes retrouvés ici, avec Bobby, toi, Chuck et les autres. On a formé un camp, tu en es devenu le leader. Les choses... Les choses ont commencé à changer entre nous tous. Imperceptiblement, mais... Petit à petit tout est devenu différent. Le poids des pertes que nous subissions, lorsque les nôtres étaient contaminés... Les tensions entre nous tous. Tu as commencé à te renfermer sur toi même, à devenir froid... Bref, ce dont tu as été témoin."

Dean resta pensif pendant un petit moment, avant de soupirer.

"Je ne sais pas... Merde, Cas. Tu sais ce que je pense de ta frigidité maladive et dieu sait à quel point je suis heureux de voir que tu es devenu plus détendu, mais... Les orgies ? Les femmes à gogo, la drogue ? Mec, ce n'est pas toi. Ce n'est même pas... Ce n'est même pas moi. Même si j'en joue souvent, je déteste ce genre de choses."

"Je sais. Tu me l'a fait comprendre plusieurs fois. En même temps qu'un bon flot d'insultes d'ailleurs."

Le visage de Dean se tordit d'une grimace peinée.

"Cas... Je ne peux m'excuser de ce que j'ai fait dans le futur dont je n'ai aucune idée. Mais je sais que tu ne méritais pas cette haine... Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il se passera dans la tête plus tard mais si je peux m'excuser au moins maintenant, et bien... Voilà. Je suis désolé d'etre devenu un con."

Les yeux de Castiel se mirent à briller d'un éclat qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, et il baissa la tête.

"Tu es si... Jeune. Différent.

 _"Cas ?"_

 _Dean rentra dans la maison de son ami sans attendre son invitation, faisant virevolter le rideau de fil de bois à son passage. Depuis le début de l'apocalypse, et depuis que Cas avait perdu ses pouvoirs, le nouvel humain avait récupéré une des cabanes pour son confort personnel. Dean avait insisté pour qu'il la prenne et s'était assuré qu'il ne manque de rien._

 _"Cas ?"_

 _"Je suis là, Dean."_

 _Lorsqu'il se retourna, le visage de l'ancien Ange se tordit en un sourire attendri._

 _"Hey."_

 _"Hey."_

 _Cas s'avança, passant une main dans les cheveux de Dean, qui se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné. Castiel retira aussitôt sa main, mordillant l'intérieur de sa lèvre._

 _"Trop... Démonstratif ?"_

 _Dean jeta un œil par la fenêtre, ne voyant personne dans le camp._

 _"Non... Désolé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude."_

 _Pour rassurer son amant, il se pencha, capturant ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Les mains de Cas de perdirent dans ses cheveux et les deux hommes fermèrent les yeux de plaisir._

 _"Vous allez en excursion ?" Demanda finalement Cas lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle._

 _Ses doigts caressaient encore les petits cheveux dans la nuque de son amant, faisant frissonner ce dernier involontairement._

 _"On devrait être revenu pour la tombée de la nuit. Il y aurait eu une nouvelle émeute pas loin d'ici, Chuck a peur qu'ils se rapprochent de trop."_

 _Cas sourit, une vision qu'il ne réservait qu'à Dean._

 _"Je t'attendrai ici avec impatience."_

"J'ai cinq ans de moins après tout !" Fit Dean 2009, tirant un Castiel nostalgique de ses souvenirs. "Je suis réellement plus jeune."

"Tu vois bien ce que je voulais dire."

Dean sembla surpris au ton de son ami, mais décida de ne pas relever. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de soupirer, jouant quelques instants avec les menottes qui entravaient ses poignets.

"Comment as-tu perdu tes pouvoirs ?"

"Lorsque le monde a commencé à sombrer, les anges ont simplement abandonné la Terre. Ils sont repartis se terrer au paradis, et peu à peu mes pouvoirs ont fini par disparaître, jusqu'à ce que je ne devienne qu'humain."

"Et les voix ? Tu ne les entends plus ?"

Castiel secoua la tête.

"Les voix ont disparues en même temps que mes pouvoirs."

Dean resta un instant inédit, avant de soupirer.

"Oh. Connards d'emplumés, hein ?"

"Dean... Ils restent ma famille."

"C'est vrai. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas raison. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit Cas, on se fait sa propre famille. La famille ne se résume pas au sang."

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, ses paroles tirèrent une grimace peinée à l'ancien ange, et le chasseur pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

"Cas ? Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas."

Il connaissait son ange bien plus que ce qu'il oserait avouer, aussi il décerna aussitôt son expression coupable.

"Je ne peux pas te révéler le futur Dean. C'est à toi de le vivre par toi-même."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Car tu pourrais le changer."

"Et ?"

"Et pour rien au monde je ne souhaite que tu effaces cela. C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste maintenant. Des souvenirs."

A présent la douleur était omniprésente sur le visage de Castiel, et Dean sentit son cœur se serrer. Il brûlait d'envie d'insister, de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il cède mais il avait la sourde impression que l'homme en face de lui ne céderait pas. Il n'avait pratiquement plus rien de l'ange qu'il avait connu, et comme il venait de lui dire, il ne lui restait plus rien. A part des souvenirs, auquel Dean n'avait pas accès. Des souvenirs si précieux qu'il était prêt à tout pour les garder jalousement.

Alors que Dean réfléchissait à un nouveau sujet, ayant créé un froid qui s'était insinué entre eux, Dean 2014 rentra de nouveau dans la cabane, posant aussitôt ses yeux sur son double du passé. Il releva ensuite le regard vers Castiel, et avec un frisson qu'il ne sut déterminer Dean 2009 se rendit compte que Cas baissait les yeux de honte, même s'il restait fièrement dressé devant lui.

"Tu peux disposer maintenant." Fit la voix sèche de Dean 2014 à son intention.

"Je préfère rester ici avec lui."

Le visage du Dean du futur se tordit de colère, et Dean 2009 réalisa soudain que l'homme ne devait pas souvent être confronté. Cependant, malgré ses yeux fuyants, la posture de Castiel démontrait sa ferme intention de ne pas bouger.

"Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?"

"Je profite simplement de sa présence" répondit l'ancien ange en désignant Dean attaché du menton, relevant finalement les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

Ses deux perles bleues autrefois emplies des foi et d'espoir étaient vides de tout sentiment, et seule la douleur transperçait de son visage ravagé.

"Je ne te demande pas ton avis"

"Et je ne te demande pas le tien."

Habituellement, Dean aurait trouvé une blague à faire, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère et surtout d'exprimer son malaise. Mais il était trop abasourdi pour faire quoi que ce soit, regardant les deux personnages qui s'apparentaient a des étrangers argumenter devant ses yeux.

"Castiel, tu n'as pas à discuter mes ordres."

"De quoi as-tu peur, Dean ? Que je lui révèle des choses que tu n'es pas prêt à assumer ? Je ne suis pas comme ça."

Instinctivement, le regard de Dean 2014 glissa vers son double du passé, et il sera la mâchoire.

"Que t'as-t-il dit ?" Demanda-t-il, mâchoire serrée.

"Rien. J'essaye de lui tirer quelque chose depuis le début, mais il ne me dit rien."

Semblant satisfait de ce qu'il entendait -après tout, qui était mieux placé que lui même pour dire si Dean mentait, il se baissa pour lui enlever les menottes, le faisant se relever précipitamment.

"Tu viens avec moi. Et toi" dit il en se tournant vers Cas qui avait ouvert la bouche pour protester, "tu restes là. Et ne cherche pas à me doubler, tu sais que ce n'est jamais une bonne idée."

Avec stupeur, Dean du passé vit Castiel porter la main à son poignet, où une marque de poigne bien trop ferme serait refermée. Alors qu'il allait s'insurger, Dean 2014 le tira à l'extérieur, faisant mourir toute plainte dans sa gorge.

"Qu'est ce qui te prend ?" Demanda-t-il finalement une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux dehors, assez éloignés pour que Castiel n'entende rien. "Pourquoi est ce que tu traites Castiel ainsi ? Il n'a jamais rien fait de mal, et tu te comportes en vrai salaud avec lui. Aurais-tu oublié que c'est lui qui t'a tiré de l'enfer ? Lui qui t'a aidé lorsque tu devais affronter ces connards d'anges ? Mec, je ne te comprend pas... Je ne me comprend pas !"

Visiblement énervé par ses paroles, son double du futur se stoppa net, se tournant lentement vers lui.

"Tu es bien placé, de ton petit piédestal en 2009 pour venir juger mes choix. Ces personnes, elles ont survécu grâce à moi. Elles sont ici grâce à moi, et je suis celui qui maintient l'équilibre, tu m'entends ? Alors comment je traite Castiel... Ce n'est pas de ton ressort. Tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années, rien."

"Et tu penses que Sam aurait été fier de te voir ainsi ? Traiter ses amis ainsi ? Aurait été fier de l'être infâme que tu es devenu ?"

Il sut qu'il avait touché la corde sensible lorsque Dean se tendit tout entier, les yeux se perdant dans le vide.

"Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé à Detroit ? Tu veux savoir ce qu'est devenu Sam ?"

"Sam est mort, tu me l'as dit."

Un sourire enigmatique se dessina sur les lèvres de Dean 2014.

"Non, Sam n'est pas mort à Détroit. Sam a dit oui à Detroit. Sam a dit oui, parce que ça faisait 5 ans que nous n'avions pas parlé. 5 ans... Exactement le temps duquel tu viens. Sam a dit oui à Lucifer, et tout ça à cause de TA décision. Alors ne viens pas jouer les moralisateurs avec moi, Dean. Tu es tout aussi coupable que moi de ce que je suis devenu."

La nouvelle laissa Dean sans voix, et il dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'écraser sur le sol tant ses jambes vacillaient.

"Ça te fait un choc hein ? Tu penses que si tu ne l'avais pas laissé seul tu aurais pu changer les choses ? Et bien tu sais quoi ? Ici et maintenant, ce n'est plus la peine de se prendre la tête pour de telles décisions. Sam est mort en disant oui, et maintenant c'est le diable qui porte le costume du petit frère que tu étais censé surveiller. Alors ne viens pas me faire des leçons de morale sur la façon dont je traite Cas. Car tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il est devenu, rien !"

"Il a perdu ses ailes ! Il a perdu sa foi, son père, ses frères et ses sœurs ! Tu as encore Chuck, Risa, toutes ces personnes qui comptent sur toi et qui sont là depuis le début. Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui hein ? Il n'avait plus que toi après la mort de Sam, et tu l'as laissé tomber comme un chien dont on ne veut plus quand il n'est plus ni mignon ni amusant."

Le Dean du futur eut un sourire froid.

"Car tu penses que c'est ça ? Est ce que tu vois une seule, je dis bien une seule utilité à Castiel ? Il fut un temps où il nous aidait à rationner, où il nous aidait à organiser quand bien même il était perdu. Il était là pour nous, il nous soutenait, et puis un jour, plus rien. Il a simplement cessé d'être lui même"

Sa voix s'était radoucie, mais son ton restait froid comme la glace.

"Il s'est enfoncé dans l'alcool, a découvert la drogue. La seule chose qui lui permettait de planer, comme il disait. De voler une nouvelle fois. Et peu à peu on l'a perdu complètement. Tellement défonce qu'il ne savait même plus qui j'étais quand j'ouvrais sa porte. Puis les orgies ont commencées. Castiel n'est plus Cas, Dean, et il faudrait que tu te fasses une raison."

"Je n'ai pas changé comme cela tout seul." Fit une voix derrière eux.

Le camp était toujours vide, cependant Castiel venait d'apparaître au détour d'un arbre, se rapprochant doucement des deux hommes en massant son poignet endolori. Une nouvelle fois Dean de 2009 regarda les traits si familiers mais pourtant si inconnus de son ami, sa barbe de quelques jours et ses valises sous les yeux. Dans son regard brillait un désespoir qu'il ne pensait jamais voir dans ces pupilles souvent si pleines de joies futiles.

"Je ne me suis pas éloigné parce que j'ai découvert la drogue" continua Castiel d'un ton dur, fixant le Dean de 2014. "Je me suis éloigné car tu n'as plus voulu de moi."

Son alter ego était très visiblement mal à l'aise, et détourna le regard. Dean continua de les fixer, sans comprendre.

"Du jour où tu as appris ce qui était advenu de Sam, tu es devenu obsédé par le colt. Tu es devenu si obsédé par le fait de tuer Lucifer que doucement tu es devenu cet être que tu ne peux toi même pas supporter. TU m'as laissé tomber Dean, pas le contraire. Tu étais celui qui avait promis de me soutenir lorsque je suis devenu humain, une chose que je n'avais jamais été et pour laquelle j'ai dû me battre deux fois plus fort que tous les autres ici. Et du jour au lendemain je me suis retrouvé seul de nouveau. À ne plus savoir quoi faire. Alors oui, je me suis drogué, oui j'ai pris tellement de substances que je ne te reconnaissais même plus quand tu passais le pas de ma porte mais c'était aussi parce que tu n'étais plus toi meme, Dean. Tu n'étais plus le Dean avec lequel j'étais tombé amoureux, et le Dean qui m'avait promis tant de choses. Tu n'étais plus là le soir pour m'aider à m'endormir, blotti dans tes bras car tu savais à quel point le sommeil me faisait peur, cette peur de ne pas me réveiller et d'affronter tous mes pires cauchemars. Alors je n'ai trouvé que la drogue pour te remplacer, et je ne le regrette pas. Cela efface, certes peu, mais cela efface toutes ces promesses que tu m'as murmuré un temps où tu daignais m'affirmer que tu m'aimais."

Cette fois ce fut un bruit de surprise qui s'échappa des lèvres de Dean 2009, qui regarda tour à tour les deux hommes se tenant devant lui. Deux hommes qu'il connaissait si bien, et qui lui paraissaient pourtant si étrangers, dans leur regard comme dans leurs paroles. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour prétendre ne pas comprendre de quoi parlait Cas, et même s'il n'avait pas encore vécu ces moments dont il parlait, il savait que l'ange ne mentait pas. Pas à lui. Pas sur ça.

"Tout n'a pas été mauvais" murmura Cas à son encontre, comme si ses paroles allaient apaiser le visiteur du passé. "C'était même parfait, à une époque".

A ces mots il défia Dean du regard, et ce dernier laissa ses yeux tomber lamentablement sur le sol, ne supportant pas la vérité ou les souvenirs que ce regard empli de bleu remontait.

"Comment en êtes vous arrivés là ?" Finit par demander Dean 2009 d'une voix faible.

"A s'aimer ? Ou à se déchirer de la sorte ?" Répliqua aussi Castiel.

Cette dernière phrase tira un grognement a Dean 2014 qui ne releva pas les yeux mais crispa la mâchoire, visiblement mécontent.

"Il a le droit de savoir" argua Cas comme si c'était une évidence, et qu'il avait tout de suite décripté le langage de son ami.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit rien, se contentant de tourner les talons, disparaissant dans la nuit.

"Je vais t'expliquer tout ce que tu désires savoir, Dean. Mais pas ici."

Ce fut sans un mot que les deux hommes regagnèrent la cabine de Castiel, qui s'était rafraîchie avec la nuit tombée. L'ancien ange fit découvrir à Dean ce qui semblait être sa chambre, abritant un gros matelas posé à même le sol, recouvert d'au moins quatre couvertures de différentes tailles et de différentes couleurs.

"Tu es le seul à être jamais rentré ici" fit remarquer Castiel en s'installant confortablement en tailleurs sur son lit, invitant son ami à faire de même.

Devant le regard suspicieux de Dean il soupira, levant les yeux au ciel.

"Si la question que tu te poses est est-ce que nous avons déjà fait l'amour dans ce lit, la réponse est oui. Maintenant, est-ce que tu aurais la gentillesse de t'asseoir, qu'on puisse discuter ?"

"Woh Cas, quand je parlais d'enlever ce balais de ton arrière train il y a des années de ça, je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais vraiment" blagua Dean en s'asseyant avec précaution à une distance raisonnable de son ami.

"Ah, le Dean blagueur. Il me manque."

Dean ne sut quoi répondre. Que pouvait-il répondre de toute manière ? Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il n'était pas encore ce Dean qu'il avait rencontré, et il avait le sentiment d'être quelqu'un d'encore totalement différent. Est-ce que Cas prendrait bien ses excuses ? Avait-il vraiment à s'excuser ?

"Lorsque l'apocalypse a éclaté et que les anges ont quitté les lieux, toi et moi nous étions déjà rapprochés. Tu n'avais plus Sam, tu chassais majoritairement seul même si parfois tu osais me demander de l'assistance. Ce ne fut pas facile, mais tu as fini par le faire. On faisait une plutôt fine équipe tous les deux, on arrivait même a s'entendre par moments."

Dean sourit, imaginant sans mal se disputer sans vergogne avec son ami à l'issu de plusieurs chasses.

"Notre relation a évolué... Et bien je ne saurais pas te dire réellement comment. C'est juste arrivé. Du jour au lendemain. Un soir tu es resté chez moi car je n'arrivais pas à m'apaiser après une attaque. Et tu as dormi dans mon lit. Au matin, tu étais toujours là. Ensuite..."

Il se tut, ne sachant si Dean avait envie d'entendre les détails les plus intimes de leur relation, sachant à quelle point toute cette histoire pouvait être étrange d'un point de vue extérieur.

"Cela a duré assez longtemps. Personne n'était réellement au courant, je pense que Chuck s'en doutait. Bobby aussi... Mais sinon, personne ne faisait assez attention à nous pour remarquer quoi que ce soit."

"Mais... Cas, comment aies-je pu passer de cela à te tordre le poignet comme plus tôt ? Je ne comprend pas. Comment as-tu pu rester à mes côtés ?"

"Je ne peux pas expliquer ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête Dean, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime trop pour m'éloigner définitivement de toi. Et c'est ma faiblesse. Malgré tout ce que tu pourras me faire, je serais là. Je t'ai sorti de l'enfer, je t'ai aidé du mieux que j'ai pu malgré mes ordres et ma nature. Ce n'est pas pour t'abandonner maintenant, alors que c'est à présent que tu as le plus besoin de mon aide. »

Dean sentit une furieuse envie de hurler lui tordre les tripes. Il arrivait à comprendre la douleur de son double du futur, il l'avait déjà vécue après tout. Il avait perdu Sam, perdu l'esprit, fait un pacte avec un démon. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir ainsi détruire tout autour de lui à cause de cette même douleur omniprésente qui le rongeait à petit feu.

« Cas… »

« Dean. Si tu essayes de me faire changer d'avis, cela ne marchera pas. S'il te plaît, respecte mon deuil et respecte mes choix. C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste à présent. Des souvenirs et le fantômes de tes doigts contre les miens, de tes lèvres sur ma peau et de ton amour. »

Dean aurait dû se sentir rougir à cette révélation, ou même laisser la gêne prendre possession de ses moyens et baisser puérilement les yeux, mais il n'en fit rien. Etrangement, ce regard plein d'adoration et d'espoir que lui lançait Castiel réchauffait un peu son coeur endolori par toutes les révélations de ces dernières heures, et il tenta un léger sourire.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Cas. Si je pouvais… »

« Tu peux, Dean. » s'empressa aussitôt de dire l'ancien Ange, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux bleus. « Tu peux… quand tu retourneras à ton époque. Je t'en prie, lorsque tu retourneras en 2009, change les choses. Retrouve Sam, fais le changer d'avis avant qu'il ne dise oui. Je sais que tu ne diras pas oui à Michael, tu n'as jamais été du genre à abandonner si facilement. Mais… Si seulement j'avais pu vivre quelques années en plus avec ce bonheur, Dean… Je t'en prie. Laisse nous une chance. »

 _« Cas… »_

 _Un rire cristallin s'échappa de sous la couverture, qui se leva légèrement pour laisser apparaître le visage de Castiel, les pupilles dilatées et un sourire joueur au bord des lèvres._

 _« Je croyais que Chuck faisait une ronde et qu'il fallait être silencieux ? » demanda l'ancien ange en posant un baiser sur le pubis de son amant, lui tirant un nouveau grognement._

 _« Je le serais si tu n'étais pas en train de me tailler la meilleure pipe de ma vie ! » Gronda le chasseur, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle._

 _Castiel rit de nouveau, baissant les yeux vers le sexe érigé, le caressant du bout des doigts avant de le reprendre en bouche, faisant courir sa langue le long de sa longueur avant de se concentrer uniquement sur la tête du membre, ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir Dean une énième fois._

 _« Cas… Cas, si tu continues je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. »_

 _Il n'était qu'un homme après tout, et l'apocalypse avait changé beaucoup de choses au niveau sexuel. Les Croatans n'étaient jamais loin, et la plupart du temps il était en alerte, prêt à bondir. Il était rare que Castiel et lui aient le temps de partager des moments intimes, et ces derniers étaient bien souvent interrompus précipitamment._

 _« Hors de question, je te veux » fit Cas en se redressant, sortant le haut de son corps des couvertures pour s'emparer de la bouteille d'huile posée sur la table de nuit._

 _Le chasseur l'avait déjà préparé mais il ne se gêna pas pour étaler une quantité suffisante du liquide sur le sexe tendu de Dean, se positionnant ensuite de façon à le chevaucher. Dean grogna de nouveau à l'idée, heureux que son amant lui épargne de nouveaux efforts physiques après la course poursuite musclée qu'il avait subi ce matin. Posant ses mains sur les hanches de Castiel il laissa l'autre homme se positionner correctement et s'abaisser délicatement, gémissant de plaisir lorsque son intimité chaude entoura son sexe._

 _Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à Castiel pour s'adapter et commencer à bouger amplement, malgré la légère brûlure entre ses chaires. Il trouva bien vite un rythme soutenu qui les fit tout deux grogner de contentement à chaque fois que leurs peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre, emplissant la chambre de Castiel de bruits obscènes et d'exclamations de plaisir._

 _« Je vais venir » prévint Dean à bout de souffle, fermant les yeux sous la force du plaisir qui traversait son corps._

 _Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques allers retours pour qu'il jouisse dans un grognement animal qui fit frissonner Castiel des pieds à la tête alors qu'il regardait son amant descendre peu à peu de son orgasme. Dean se retira des chaires sensibles de l'ancien ange, le faisant tomber sur le côté avant d'empoigner son sexe encore tendu, le caressant avec expertise. Il ne fallut pas longtemps non plus à Castiel pour atteindre son plaisir culminant, et les deux hommes restèrent ainsi, front contre front, couchés tous deux sur le côté pendant un temps certain. Ils ne parlèrent pas, se contentant de se regarder tendrement, un sourire satisfait au bord des lèvres._

 _« Ça m'avait manqué » finit par dire Dean, faisant rire Castiel._

 _« Oh, moi aussi. »_

Dean eut un sursaut et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, n'étant pas certain d'avoir compris tout ce qui se passait. Soudainement, il n'était plus dans la chambre de Castiel aux côtés de l'ange déchu ou entre des draps sales à faire des choses non catholiques à ce dernier, mais de nouveau dans sa chambre d'hôtel avant que toute cette aventure n'arrive, assis dans son lit et visiblement en sueur. Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la chambre, toujours aussi incrédule.

« Cas ? »

Le silence lui fit office de réponse, et il alluma la lumière de la table de nuit. Rien ne semblait avoir changé, il était de retour dans sa chambre comme si tout son voyage en 2014 n'avait jamais eu lieu. Son téléphone portable était posé sur la table de nuit, ses draps sentaient trop fort le savon et les lumières de la rue filtraient à travers le rideau de tissus face à sa fenêtre. Sa respiration haletante ainsi que son coeur encore douloureux semblaient être les seuls témoins de ce qu'il avait vécu dans le futur, et il secoua la tête.

« Castiel ? » fit-il plus fort.

« Oui Dean ? »

Il ne sursauta pas quand son ami apparut devant lui, et eut envie de sourire lorsque l'ange fronça les sourcils en voyant Dean dans son lit, visiblement à peine réveillé.

« Je pensais que tu avais besoin de tes quatre heures de sommeil ? Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu maintenant ? Est-ce encore une référence que je n'ai pas compris ? »

Dean ne répondit rien, prenant le temps d'observer son ami, le coeur bien plus léger que quelques minutes auparavant. Son éternel trench coat, son front plissé et cet air ahuri qui était propre à son ange, il n'y avait pas de doute, Dean était de retour en 2009. Mais pourquoi ? Et surtout, comment ? Cette aventure avait-elle été un simple rêve ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais pour autant ce fut avec un soulagement évident qu'il sourit à son ami, rejetant la couverture à ses pieds pour se lever.

« Cas… je viens de faire le rêve le plus étrange de ma vie. »


End file.
